The Real World: New York
The Real World: New York is the first season of the reality show created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson. It featured eight strangers living together in a luxury penthouse suite in New York City. It is the first season to take place in one of the Northeastern states. Residence The cast lived in a three-story penthouse suite in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. The suite consisted of four bedrooms, each containing two beds with a different color scheme. One room contained greys and whites, one contained blues and greys, one contained greens and earthy browns, and one contained yellows and creams. The suite also contained two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining area, a living area, an office, a gym, a pool table, and an outdoor pool and hot tub. Assignment Unlike in subsequent seasons, there was no seasonal assignment the roommates must complete. Instead, they were each given a choice of three different jobs as shown in the episode "Nine to Five". The choices were an employee at a local bar, waiter/waitress at a local 50s themed diner, or an employee at an Italian ice stand. Anastasiya, Angel, Liam, and Zachary all worked at the bar, Judy and Starlight worked at the diner, and Theresa and Brian worked at the Italian ice stand. Cast The cast featured eight strangers from across the country. Episodes After Filming The Reunion The Real World: New York Reunion ''took place in New York, New York and was hosted by American comedienne and actress Kristin Wiig. It featured the entire cast as they talked about their lives after filming. Since filming ended, Anastasiya has moved to New York City permanently after studying there in college. She is planning a career as a television presenter and has visited her birth country Belarus for the first time since her and her family left. Angel has returned to Los Angeles where he's spending more time with his family. After filming, he's been getting more photography jobs and has made it his full-time career. Brian came back to his hometown of San Angelo, Texas where he is still working on his father's ranch. He no longer does modeling as a side job. Meanwhile, Theresa has moved back to Salt Lake City but is planning on moving to San Angelo with Brian as their relationship is getting stronger and they don't want it to be long-distance anymore. She is currently accepting her bisexuality and claims her views on homosexuality have changed after meeting several LGBT people. She has abandoned the Mormon faith for unknown reasons and has converted to Brian's faith as a Baptist. She plans on writing a book about her experience growing up with the Mormon church. Judy returned to San Francisco where she is still working on her pre-med degree, hoping to be able to attend medical school in the Fall. She is no longer seeing Daniel for unknown reasons. Zachary and Daisy are still engaged and their wedding is set to be in January 2015. They are currently planning on starting a family together and will name their child Lucy Viola if it's a girl and Zachary Niall, Jr. if it's a boy. Liam has moved to New York City where he is working at the Museum of Modern Art. The cast members claim they all are no longer in contact with Liam. Starlight reveals she has moved to Helsinki, Finland permanently after residing there as an au pair for a little bit over a year. She is taking Finnish language classes and is working as an artist. Other topics discussed at the reunion include Theresa constantly bringing up the topic of religion, Theresa's relationship with Igor, Judy's relationship with Daniel, Anastasiya and Theresa's night in jail, Theresa's bisexuality, Liam's shadiness, Angel constantly bringing girls home, Theresa and Brian's relationship, and Zachary and Daisy's relationship. During the show, Theresa and Anastasiya stated that they buried the hatchet and are now close friends, while Starlight admitted to having a secret crush on Brian but did not act upon because she "knew he was going to get together with Theresa". The Challenge :Challenge in '''bold' indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:Seasons Category:The Real World: New York Category:The Real World Seasons